Jarrod's Case
by LukeBryanFan
Summary: Jarrod is working a case and someone wants him off it. so the person who wants him off tries to first bribe and threaten Jarrod. when that doesnt work, he resorts to different measures. I have a surprise in here for you guys. Its about the original character. Let's see who can figure out who it is...
1. Chapter 1

Jarrod Barkley was sitting in his office in his hometown of Stockton writing down notes on a case he was working when there came a knock at his office door.

"Come in." Jarrod said, not looking up. The caller came in and Jarrod still didn't look up from his work.

"Counselor, I am only going to warn you once." said the person who came to call on Jarrod. Jarrod's head shot up when he heard the man speaking and he stared at the man.

"What are you doing here?" Jarrod asked.

"I am here to warn you to get off this case you're working on, Barkley. Here's fifty dollars. Take it and get off the case." said The man said. He dropped fifty dollars on Jarrod's desk. Jarrod picked it up and tossed it back to him.

"You really think you can bribe me, Mr. Bryan? Well you can't!" Jarrod said. He stood up and looked at Adam Bryan, the man who was being sued by Jarrod's client. "Now, I am warning you right now. Get out of my office and don't come back here. If you have something to say, say it to your lawyer and have him come tell me." Jarrod walked to his office door and opened it. Adam Bryan walked over and was almost out the door when he stopped.

"You'll be sorry, Jarrod Barkley, that you ever accepted this case when im through with you." Adam said. Jarrod just smiled at the man.

"Well, looks like I can add threatening an attorney to the list of charges you have against you, Mr. Bryan." Jarrod said. Adam looked mad as he stepped out of Jarrod's office.

"You are going to regret not taking my warnings or money, Counselor. I promise you that." Adam said, then he left. Jarrod was about to close his door when he saw his two brothers, Nick and Heath, walking towards his office. He sighed and walked back to his desk to grab his hat and then grabbed his coat. Jarrod put his coat on as Nick and Heath walked into his office.

"Well hello boys! What can I help you fine gentlemen out with today?" Jarrod asked jokingly.

"You did say you'd buy us supper next time we were in town while you were here. Isn't that right, Heath?" Nick Barkley said. Heath nodded.

"And you said it can be anywhere we want." Heath said.

"Oh, no." Jarrod moaning.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I am not going to go to a saloon to buy you boys supper." Jarrod said.

"I was actually thinking of that new place in town." Heath said.

"In that case, let's go boys." Jarrod said. He put his hat on and followed his brothers out of his office. Jarrod locked his office door.

*********an hour later*********

"Tell Mother not to wait up for me. I'll be here for another hour or two then head home." Jarrod said to his brothers.

"Don't work too hard, Counselor. Those hands still need to be able to be used for ranching." Nick said.

"I'll have you know that these hands have done more than yours. I mean we don't see you being a lawyer for the family." Jarrod said.

"That because he can't make a good contract or deal. But boy howdy does he come to you every time." Heath said. Nick playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Bye Jarrod." Nick said.

"Bye Jarrod. Remember you said at least two hours." Heath said.

"Goodbye, boys. And I will make absolute sure I am home after two hours." Jarrod said. Nick and Heath left and Jarrod turned to unlock his office door. He grabbed the handle and noticed that it turned easily. Jarrod took out a derringer from his vest pocket and cocked back the hammer. He opened the door and stepped inside. The moment he steps inside, he is grabbed from either side. The derringer drops out of Jarrod's hand and he struggles with the men holding him. There is a little light coming through from outside, enough to let people see around but not enough for Jarrod to see his captors. Jarrod manages to break free and runs to his desk. He opens a drawer but is grabbed again, this time by only one person. Jarrod struggles in his captor's arms until he feels a fist connect with his stomach. Jarrod tries to double over and another fist hits him. Jarrod goes limp and is dragged to the middle of his office where his assailants take turns beating him. After 30 minutes of being hit in his stomach and face, Jarrod is let go and he falls to the floor of his office, unconscious. The men leave Jarrod's office and closed the door and locked it.

***** two hours later*****

Jarrod groaned as he woke up. He shook his head to clear it and immediatley knew he shouldn't have as he had black spots clouding his vision. Jarrod tried to maintain consciousness but soon passed out again. When he came to again, Jarrod got up and stumbled to his desk. He stumbled to the door of his office. Jarrod opened the door, stumbled outside, locked his door, and leaned against it as he regained his senses. After leaning up against his office door for a few more minutes, Jarrod walked to the livery stable to get his horse. He saddled Jingo, his horse, and put his briefcase in his saddlebags. Jarrod led Jingo outside and mounted up. As soon as Jarrod was in his saddle, he started feeling lightheaded.


	2. Chapter 2

He nudged Jingo and his horse started forward. Halfway home, Jarrod started losing consciousness and was leaning forward in his saddle. By the time Jingo walked through the Barkley ranch gates, Jarrod had passed out again. Heath and Nick, who had waited up for Jarrod, heard a horse and walked outside. They looked towards the stables and saw Jarrod unconscious in his saddle. They rushed towards their brother and got him down off Jingo. Nick and Heath carried Jarrod inside.

"He's been hurt bad, Nick." Heath said, as they laid Jarrod on the settee and saw just how much damage had been done to Jarrod.

"I'll have one of the men ride out and get the doc." Nick said. He left and Heath started unbuttoning Jarrod's shirt.

"The papers..." Jarrod mumbled. His eyes opened and he looked at Heath. Jarrod tried to get up but Heath held him down.

"Jarrod, you need to lie still." Heath said. Jarrod still struggled.

"I'm fine, Heath. Now let me go-" Jarrod was saying.

"Jarrod Barkley! You will stay right where you are until the doctor gets here. Heath, go get some water and bandages please." Victoria Barkley, mother of Nick, Heath, Jarrod, Audra, and Eugene, said. Jarrod sighed and laid back down. Victoria walked over to her son and looked down at him. Jarrod turned his head away. "Jarrod." Jarrod didn't turn to look at his mother.

"It's my fault. I should have done something to prevent this from happeneing." Jarrod said.

"It isn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen to you." Victoria told her son.

"No, but I should have guessed when Adam Bryan threatened me." Jarrod said. Jarrod stood up as Heath came in with the towels and water and regretted it again as his head reeled. He lurched forward and Heath caught him. "I'm fine." Heath sat his brother down and Victoria started cleaning Jarrod's face. She had just finished when Nick came in with Doctor Merar.

Doctor Merar looked Jarrod over and found no broken or fractured bones.

"Nothing is broken or fractured, but I want you to rest for the next few days." Doctor Merar said.

"I can't, Doc. I have to be in court tomorrow." Jarrod said. He stood up and closed his eyes as his world started spinning. Nick and Heath caught him as he almost fell over again and laid him back on the settee

"Then you need to go get some rest right now. And don't over work yourself in that courtroom tomorrow." Doctor Merar ordered. Jarrod just nodded and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep. "He'll have a lot of pain tomorrow. Make sure he doesn't over exert himself in court or he'll just wear himself out."

"Thank you, Harold." Victoria said. Doctor Merar nodded and left.

"Should we move him upstairs?" Heath asked.

"No, he'll be fine right there. We should go get some sleep, boys." Victoria said. She and her two sons went upstairs to their rooms.

*****the next morning*****

Jarrod woke up and looked around. He saw what the time was and bolted up. Jarrod rushed up the stairs to his room, quickly got dressed, and rushed back down again, quickly tying his tie. He grabbed his hat as he rushed outside and ran into Nick and Heath, falling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

He got back up and brushed himself off.

"What's the hurry, Jarrod?" Heath asked.

"I was supposed to be in court five minutes ago!" Jarrod said. He rushed past them and into the stables and started to saddle Jingo quickly. "I'll have to ride Jingo there since I don't have time to get the buggy ready." Jarrod was saying as he saddled his horse. After he finished saddling him, Jarrod led Jingo out of the stables and mounted up. "Let mother know I'll be home after this court is dismissed , will you, boys?" Then Jarrod nudged Jingo into a gallop and headed for town.

******I have this one short because thecdoc manager for this sucks on my tablet but never fear! I have the next part up*****


	4. Chapter 4

Jarrod dismounted from Jingo and ran into the courthouse. The judge looked up at Jarrod as he put his briefcase down on the defendant's table.

"You're late, Mr. Barkley." the judge said

"I had some trouble last night, Your Honor, and it caused me to be late." Jarrod explained

"Would it have anything to do with the bruises on your face, Mr. Barkley?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor." Jarrod said.

"Step up to the bench please, Mr. Barkley." the judge ordered. Jarrod walked over to the judge. "I want you to be in my quarters when this is over." Jarrod opened his mouth to protest. "That's an order."

"Yes, Your Honor." Jarrod said and went back to the table where his client was. The trial went on with Jarrod and the prosecuting attorney questioning witnesses. By noon, the court was adjourned and Jarrod put his papers and notes in his briefcase. He walked into the judge's quarters and waited for the judge.

"Jarrod, who had this done to you? Was it Adam Bryan?" the judge asked.

"I can't tell you yes or no on whether it was Bryan or not without having proof. But I can tell you he threatened me before I was beaten up on." Jarrod said. "Now if that is all Your Honor, I would like to go home."

"That is all." the judge said. Jarrod left and went back out to grab his briefcase. He walked out of the courthouse and put his briefcase in one of his saddlebags. Jarrod mounted up and reined Jingo towards the Barkley ranch.


	5. Chapter 5

********At the ranch*******

Jarrod handed Jingo off to Ciego, took his briefcase out, and walked up to the house. He took off his hat and put it on the table with his briefcase. Jarrod walked into the dining room and saw his mother and sister eating.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother." Jarrod said, as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Audra."

"Hi, Jarrod." Audra Barkley, Jarrod, Nick, And Heath's sister, said. Jarrod sat down and ate his lunch and talked with his mother and sister.

"Jarrod, me and mother are going to the orphanage after we eat. Nick and Heath won't be back until suppertime. Would you like to come with us?" Audra asked.

"Well, I would love to but seeing as how I'm in the middle of a case, that won't be possible. I have more notes to take for tomorrow's trial session." Jarrod said.

"Now, Jarrod, remember what the doctor said." Victoria reminded her oldest son.

"I'm only staying home to go over the case some more." Jarrod said. Victoria looked at where "Well you can still work too hard doing that. Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, Mother. I am absolutely sure." Jarrod said. The three of them finished lunch and Jarrod walked into the study to review the case while his mother and sister left for the orphanage. Jarrod went upstairs to his room when he couldn't find a paper he was looking for. He didn't find it in his room, so he went back downstairs where he left his briefcase. Jarrod took the papers out and was looking at them when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over, papers still in his hands, and opened the door. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" Jarrod saw a dozen or so men standing outside and two men were at the door.

"Is Jarrod Barkley here?" asked one of the two men at the door.

"Yes, what can I do for you gentlemen?" Jarrod asked.

Both men looked at each other, then grabbed Jarrod. The papers fell out of Jarrod's hands as he struggled with the men. The two men pulled Jarrod's arms behind his back and tied his hands together Jarrod continued to struggle as his hands were tied. The two men dragged Jarrod, who was struggling furiously, over to a wagon. They had trouble getting Jarrod into the wagon until two other helped. After Jarrod was in the wagon, another man got in and tied Jarrod's feet and then gagged him.

"Alright, boys! Let's get movin'!" shouted the man who had spoken earlier. Jarrod felt the wagon move and tried to sit up. He was held down by the man who had tied his feet and gagged him. Half an hour later, Jarrod felt the wagon stop and his feet were untied. He was taken out of the wagon and ungagged and his hands were untied. Jarrod broke free of the men and ran off. They chased after him. Jarrod turned a corner and was hit with a hard object. He fell to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

****Back at the Barkley ranch***

Nick and Heath arrived at the house after working the range. They walked inside and saw the scattered papers. Nick looked at Heath and both took to searching the house for Jarrod. When neither brother found him, they knew he had been kidnapped.

**Where Jarrod is at***

Jarrod woke up and noticed he was in a cell. He sat up and immediately regretted it as his head started pounding. Jarrod groaned and waited for the pain to go away. He heard footsteps coming towards him and soon saw Adam Bryan and another man.

"Now, Sheriff, this man is not to be let out or have any visitors except for me and my men." Jarrod heard Adam say. "But, for now, I'm going to take him somewhere. Men, get Mr. Barkley out of there and onto his horse." Two of Adam's men entered Jarrod's cell and grabbed him. They dragged Jarrod out to his horse and put him on it, tying his hands to the saddle horn. Jarrod watched as Adam Bryan mounted up and they all left town. Halfway out of town they were stopped by a rider who had a bandana covering their face.

"Getlemen, i suggest you turn Barkley over to me." said the rider. Jarrod stared at the rider, unbelieving what he saw.

"Never!" Bryan said. "Mr. Barkley is in my custody." The rider drew thwir gun and pointed ut at Bryan.

"Now, i said let him go. I'll be taking him off your hands." the rider said, starting to get impaitent.

"Let him go, men. We'll get him back." Bryan said. Jarrod's hands were untied and he rode Jingo up to the rider.

"Now ride out, Bryan." the rider aaid. Adam Bryan and his men rode off. When they were gone, Jarrod turned to the rider as they took off their bandana.

"Just where have you been the last three months?" Jarrod asked the rider.


End file.
